Forbidden Love
by thegreatstoryteller
Summary: Draco and Hermione have finally confesed their love for eachother.They want to keep it a secret, but how long can secrets stay secret.An what are snape and dumbledore up to.R
1. Fullmoon

Forbidden Love Chapter 1:Fullmoon

She stood there facing him, her face was covered with shock. Their faces a few inches apart. It had all started like this.

It had been about a month since the start of the seventh year and everything was going fine. Hermione had been named head girl, and Draco head boy. The first week they had fought like crazy, because they had to practicly live together. They had seprate rooms but they had to share a bathroom and a common room. An Draco was always making a mess.

It was currently night, they had been on their usual patrol through the corridors. When Draco suddenly pulled Hermione behind a pillar and out into the courtyard. It was a full moon not a cloud in the sky.

"What did you say?" Hermione's voice came out quite and hoarse.

She couldn't believe what he had just said. They had been eniemies for as long as she had known him. He was her best freind Harry's worst enemy, next to Voldemort anyways. She knew they were supposed to be enemeies, but that might be over now.

"I said I love you" Draco said his voice was a wisper,but his word's sounded like it was the happiest thing he had ever said. It was true Draco had loved her the first time he saw her when she was getting off the train in first year. He had loved her even when he had found out that she was a mudblood, he didn't care.

Hermione stared into his eyes she could tell he was telling the truth. Secretly she had always loved him too,and her love for him had just increased.

"I love you too, I was affraid that you would laugh at me if I told You."She said looking down at the floor.

He cupper her chin in his hands.

"I could never laugh at the woman I love."

Then he pressed his lips against hers hard. He kissed her with all the passion he could, and she returned it with just as much passion. His tounge was pressing against her lips trying to find a way into her mouth. She gave it to him and their tounge's went to explore the new territory of the others mouth.

One of his hands slid down from her chin and went to her back pressing her against him. The other hand went down to her butt and he squeased it making her moan into his mouth. One of her hands went up to tosel is hair and the other went to his back.

They Separated,gasping for air. They stared into each other's eyes never wanting to look away.

She laid her head down on his sholder, and he immediately tighten his grip around Hermione. Both of her Arms went around his neck.

He laid his head down on her head because he was taller than her.

"Come with me." Draco said breaking their embrace and grasping her hand pulling her back inside the school.

"Where are we going."

"The Room of Requirement we have to talk about this"

"All right,I trust you"

Hearing Hermione say that made him smile and kiss her again, witch made her giggle.

They made their way to the Room of Requirement quietly so they wouldn't get caught by Filch or anyone else for that matter. They were suppose to be patroling, not confessing their love to each other and making out.

As they were nearing the corridor wear the Room of Requierment was, they saw something that made them stop dead in their tracks.


	2. The Lioneess and the Snake

The Lioness and the snake

Draco quickly grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her behind a statue.

In front of them they saw professor Snape And Dumbledore making out!**(yes Dumbledore is alive)**

Hermione gasped, but Draco quickly covered her mouth. Luckily the two apparent lovers didn't hear her gasp.

Soon the two left,to Hermione and Draco's relief. They left in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

They swiftly made their way to the doors,as soon as they were in front of the spot of where the door was. Hermione thought that they needed a place to talk to each other privately.

The door to the Room of Requirement appeared and Draco and Hermione quickly slipped inside.

When they walked inside the Room was decorated in Slytherin And Gryffindor colors. The wall on the west side was green and had the Slytherin Crest on it. The far wall was red and had a Lioness on it lying down staring at the wall behind them. An the wall behind them was white and had a huge green Basaltic on it, staring at the lioness. Finally the wall on the east side was yellow and it had the Gryffindor crest on it and below it was a hearth an in front of the hearth was a couch and a few armchairs.

"Can you believe thet Snape an Dumbledore were making out." Hermione said laughing

"I always had a suspision he was gay but until now I wasn't sure." He said laughing with her.

"You can't be serious"

"Yeah, once I heard him and snape talking and they were talking very intimatly."

"You where eavesdropping."

"I would exactly cal it ease dropping as I would listen secretly to the private conversation of others."

"That's eavesdropping." Hermione said smirking.

"Oh, whatever" Draco grabbed hermione's hand and lead her over to the couch.

Draco Laid down on the couch and hermione came and lied down down next to him. Draco put his arms around Hermione and pulled her close to his chest.

"We can't tell them can we?" Hermione said in a sad tone.

'No,if we did they would probably say that I put a spell on you or something."

"Yeah your probably right,they can be so thick."

That got a chuckle out of him. Which made her start to giggle, she kissed him. Soon the kiss deepend and Hermione somehow was now ontop of Draco. Soon they were riping of clothes, and started to make love to each other.

They fell off the couch, an on to the floor an continued making love.

Suddenly Hermione stopped,right before he was about to enter her and pushed Draco off of her.

"Whats wrong sweetie." asked Draco while nibbling on her ear.

"Shouldn't you be wearing a condom, I don't want to get pregnant."

"You're right I think there's one in my Rope pocket."

"You carry condoms in your pocket?"

"Just in case I need them."

Hermione got up and looked around for draco's rope and found it behind the couch. An sure enough there was a condom in one of his pockets. She gave it to Draco and he sliped it on. They continued to make love and eventually fell asleep.

Hermione Woke up in the middle of the night. She woke draco up saying that they should get back to thier rooms before anyone else woke up.

They gathered their clothes and put them on. They slipped out of the Room of Requirement and made there way to the heads dorms.

When they got there they went up to Dracos room, and lied down in his king sized bed to go to sleep.

"I love you." Draco wispered almost asleep.

"I love you too." Hermione wispered back, and snuggled deeper into Draco's arms. Thinking about how great tomorrow was going to be.


	3. Potions Class

**Chapter 3:**

Draco woke up a few hours later to the sound of his alarm clock buzzing in his ears.

He shut it off quickly it would wake Hermione up, but to know avail. He started to get up, but Hermione had her arms around his waist and she pulled him back down.

"Where do you think you're going?"Hermione said in a mischievously voice.

"We have to get up class starts in 30 minutes." He said yawning.

"We could always say we we're sick."

"Yeah, but then they'd send Madam Pomfrey to check on us."

"Uh" Hermione grunted reluctantly getting up, and going to the bathroom that connected their rooms.

Draco got up and followed her into the bathroom.

Hermione started the shower. They both got in and showered quickly.

After the shower they both went back to their separate rooms, to get ready for class.

When they were ready they meet at the painting leading out of their common room.

"So were not telling them?" Hermione asked in a sad voice.

"No,you know what they'd do if they found out about us."

"I know its just I hate lying to my friends." Hermione put her head down so Draco couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Hay, don't look so sad, we'll tell them when the time is right." Draco said putting his finger under Hermione's chin and lifted it so he could look into her eyes.

He took his thumb and wiped the tears now coming down Hermione's checks away. Then he gave her a kiss on the lips and when they were done they leaned their heads together. Just looking into each others eyes not wanting to leave.

"we better go we don't want to be late, we are heads remember."

They both left and went in separate directions. They had six classes and 4 of them they had together. 1st hour Hermione had Transfiguration. Draco had class with Madam Pomfrey, which he dreaded.

In second hour potions which they had together they sat in the front row in the seats labeled Head Boy and Head Girl. Ron and Harry were sitting behind Hermione, probably making sure Draco wouldn't do any thing to her.

_'If they only knew' _thought Hermione_._

Draco got up and went over to talk to some slytherins on the other side of the room.

"I can't believe you have to sit next to that ferret." Ron said.

"He's not that bad." Hermione said.

"Why are you defending him, you know what he's done." Said Harry.

Hermione quickly had to think up an excuse so Ron and Harry wouldn't suspect her and Draco's relationship.

"Uh,we made a truce last night to try and act civil towards each other." She said quickly hoping neither could tell she was lying.

"That doesn't sound like something Malfoy would do." said Harry.

"We found out that we have a lot of things in common." She said with a mischievous smile. Harry and Ron just stared at her wondering what the hell was going on. Ron was about to say something when Snape came bursting through the door.

"Stop all the talking an turn to page 563 in your text books." Snape said in a threatening voice. Everyone opened their books not daring to talk.

"Today we will be working in teams of two to brew a contanis potion, work together its part of your grade."

Harry looked over to Ginny and smiled at her.

"I will be picking your partners." said Snape.

Everyone let out a collective sigh and or moan.

"In my class their will be be no protesting, I will now read who will be working with whom." Snape got a clip board out of his desk and began reading off names.

"Pansy Parkinson and Ginny Weasley

Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini

Claire Swift and Ron Weasley

Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom

Eliza Kyle and Darek Aland

and Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger"

Everyone was shocked to see neither of the protest in the least.

"I'll go get the ingredients." Said Hermione getting up.

Draco started setting up the caldron and beakers.

When Hermione got back everything was set up.

"I'm impressed" Hermione said quietly so only Draco could hear her.

"About what?" he asked.

"You set everything up perfectly."

"Thanks, I try my best."

They worked on the potion in silence for a few minutes. Being the smartest in their class they finished the potion in record time and got to leave class early.

They made their way up to their common room and went to lay on Draco's bed.

They decided to skip lunch which was in 15 minutes and spend it together.

"Draco"

"hum"

"I love you and I never want to leave you."

"I love you too and I don't want to leave you either." "What are we going to do to make sure that happens."

"I don't know."

"Hermione, meet me tonight at the lake, where the big oak tree is."

"Alright, but why"

"You'll find out tonight love." Hermione was about to say something else but he stopped her with a kiss.

**Sorry I haven't written in a while, writters block. But I hope this makes up for it.**

**If you have any comments good or bad please post them. Thank you :)**


	4. The Proposal

Chapter 4: The Lake

Hermione made her way down to the lake, afraid she might get caught.

It was well past curfew and she wasn't suppose to be outside. Even for a head it was way late.

It was around midnight when she arrived at the lake. The lake sparkled in the moonlight, Hermione was taken by its magnificence.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close to their owner. Hermione could feel his hot breath on her neck.

She turned around in his muscular arms to face him.

"I wondered when you'd get here" Said Draco.

"How long have you been here?" She Asked.

"Not Long"

"I Never realized how beautiful it is here." Said Hermione.

"That's because you never took enough time to look." He said staring into the lake. "It's a good place to come to when you need to clear your head or if you just want a place to relax and get away from school."

"Here take my cloak" Said Draco, when he noticed Hermione shivering.

"Thanks, why don't we sit down." They sat down under the leaves of the old oak tree. Hermione sitting on Draco's lap covered by his cloak, and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Will you tell me why were out here." Said Hermione.

"Hermione, You love me right."

"Of Course, how could you ever doubt that."

"I'm not."

"An you know I love you."

"Yes, Whats going on Draco?" She asked completely puzzled.

Draco placed his hand on top hers which lied on her lap. He smiled at her and pulled out a small velvet box.

"Hermione Jean Granger will you marry me?" Draco asked opening the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring with a silver band, and tiny diamonds all along it. The diamond in the middle of the ring was huge and was as sparkly as the lake.

"I know we have only been together for two days but I love you." Said Draco Squeezing her hand and kissing it.

Hermione was in complete and utter shock. This was the last thing she had expected she wasn't sure if she was ready for marriage, but she new she loved Draco. She had to give him answer.

When Hermione didn't answer Draco thought he had made a horrible mistake. Hundreds of things were running through his mind. Draco was about to get up and leave when Hermione placed a gentle kiss on his lips and whispered "yes".

"Are you sure."

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." She said kissing him again.

"But how are we going to do this." Hermione said burring her head in his neck.

"We could find a priest on the next trip to Hogsmead and have him marry us."

"But what if he tells Dumbledore."

"We could always swear him to secrecy." Said Draco.

"That might work, but we are still going to need a witness."

"I forgot about that, got anyone in mind." Draco asked.

"Ginny"

"Ginny?"

"She's my best girl-friend, I know she'll understand."

"Are you sure you want to do this." He said gesturing to the ring still in its box.

"Yes, now do I have to put that beautiful ring on myself."

"No I'll do that" Draco took the ring out of it's box and placed it on Hermione's ring finger.

"It's beautiful" Said Hermione admiring her new ring.

"Its been in the Malfoy family for fourteen generations."

"Wow"

"Its has been passed down to the first son of every family for him to give to his future bride."

"I wonder what it will be like?"

'What will what be like."

"Being Married to a Malfoy."

"It will never be dull, I can tell you that."

"I bet" Hermione said laughing, Draco joined in her laughter.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." She said staring into his cool gray eyes.

"And I love you Hermione Granger." He said staring into her warm brown eyes.

"I have an idea" Said Hermione.

"And what is that Mrs. Malfoy"

"That we make this are special spot."

"That's a good idea, and it certainly a special spot."

"Yeah" Said Hermione admiring her new ring.

"I say we go back inside its getting colder by the minute." Said Draco

"I Agree"

Hermione slipped off of Draco's lap and onto the grass. Draco helped her up and gave her a kiss on the lips.

They walked back to his room holding hands. Careful not to be seen by any of the professors or the paintings for that matter. Everyone knows those paintings always love a good piece of gossip.

When they arrived at his room it was nearly three in the morning. Hermione changed into one of Draco shirts and collapsed on the bed completely exhausted.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time I've been really busy. Plus my computer caught a virus and everythings been on the fritz.**

**Hope I will up date soon.**

**Please read and review**


End file.
